sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Kyle Massey
| birth_place = Atlanta, Georgia, U.S. | television = That's So Raven, Cory in the House, Life Is Ruff, American Dragon: Jake Long, Fish Hooks, Dancing with the Stars | height = | Weight. = | occupation = Actor, rapper, singer, songwriter, musician | years_active = 1999–present | relatives = Christopher Massey (brother) | module = | years_active = 2006–present | instrument = | label = | associated_acts = Christopher Massey | spouse = }} }} Kyle Orlando Massey (born August 28, 1991), also known mononymously as Massey, is an American actor, rapper, and singer from Atlanta, Georgia. He starred in the Disney Channel sitcoms That's So Raven and its spin-off Cory in the House, in which he played Cory Baxter. Massey starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie Life Is Ruff. Massey has released several rap songs for Walt Disney Records and Hollywood Records. He provided the voice of Milo in the Disney animated series Fish Hooks and was the runner-up on the 11th season of ABC's Dancing with the Stars. He is the younger brother of actor Christopher Massey. Career Acting Starting in 2003, Massey played Cory Baxter on the Disney Channel show That's So Raven for four seasons, and then headlined its 2007 spinoff Cory in the House. Massey also starred in the 2005 Disney Channel Original Movie, Life Is Ruff. He also voices the character of the fish Milo on the Disney Channel's Fish Hooks. Massey also played a role in the PBS children's educational series, The Electric Company. Music Massey appeared on the Disney Channel Holiday soundtrack and the Shaggy Dog soundtrack where he performed "Who Let The Dog Out" and "Jingle Bells (a Hip-Hop Carol)". He sang the theme song for Cory in the House. Massey also raps a song called "It's a Dog" on the Life is Ruff soundtrack. He also sang the theme song for Yin Yang Yo!. Massey and his brother Christopher Massey have performed rap as the duo, The Massey Boyz. He also sang the music video for Disney's Underdog. On June 12, 2016, Massey was featured using his surname as a mononym on the song 'Verse' by Lebanese-American rapper Skate, making it the first time in nearly 10 years since Massey has done anything musically. Massey also owns a SoundCloud account where he uploads new original music, with his most recent song being Finess.https://soundcloud.com/kylemasseymusic Dancing with the Stars Massey was a contestant on the 11th season of Dancing with the Stars, which premiered on September 20, 2010. He and his professional partner Lacey Schwimmer finished as the runners-up in the competition. Massey's final dance was a freestyle to the song "Tootsie Roll" by the 69 Boys. He was praised by all the judges, being dubbed the "Fresh Prince of DWTS". In 2012, Massey and Schwimmer appeared in the Dancing with the Stars live show in Las Vegas, Nevada. Personal life Massey is the younger brother of actor Christopher Massey, who played Michael Barret in the television series Zoey 101. Discography * "It's a Dog" - The Shaggy Dog (2006) * "Yin Yang Yo! Theme Song" - Yin Yang Yo! (2006) * "Cory in the House Theme Song" - Cory in the House (2007) * "Underdog Raps" - Underdog: Original Soundtrack (2007) * "Jingle Bells (A Hip Hop Carol)" - Disney Channel Holiday (2007) * "Finess (featuring Skate)" - Single (2016) Filmography References External links * Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Atlanta Category:American male child actors Category:American child musicians Category:American male musicians Category:American musicians Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:Rappers from Atlanta Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American male rappers